Shipwrecked
by Little Flipendo
Summary: Before there was the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12, there was another love story. One for the books. Unfortunately I'm the main character and this isn't the kind of love story you tell your kids at bedtime. OC/OC Eventual Gale/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Shipwrecked**

**_ Co-written by Little Flipendo and this-is-izzy_**

_**Enjoy and Review**._

* * *

Chapter One

"Narrisa, get inside!"

These were the days I hated. The whole week was horrible. Not one child ran playing on the street, boats sat quietly in the docks. I hated how our normal cheery streets filled with fishermen selling freshly caught fish, older ladies sitting outside putting nets together as they chatted and children playing Sharks and Minnows on the old cobble stone streets could be replaced by dead silence all because of today, the Day of the Reaping. No one was to step foot outside their house, not if they wanted to be respectful.

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

I reluctantly lifted myself from the privet shore behind our home, grabbing my things and hustling through the back door. Entering into the kitchen, my two brothers, Finnick and Leo, sat at the kitchen table, my mother at her spot at the table next to the head. They all stared at me.

Finnick was handsome, tall with tan skin. His arms were strong, muscles slightly budging from how tense he was. His bronze hair tumbled down across his forehead, leading right to his ocean green eyes. It was messy today; he hadn't cared to brush it. His cheekbones were high, his lashes full, and his jaw was strong.

Leomaris, Leo, sat next to him, trying to copy his exact posture. He has always wanted to be just like Finnick one day. He was like a carbon copy of Finnick only, he was younger, his eyes weren't sea green but more dark blue, and his hair was a shade lighter from being out in the sun all day with his friends.

My mother, Marilla, was a nervous wreck. At least Finnick and Leo could hide it a little but I knew why she was nervous. Her hands were shaking around a cup of tea Finnick probably made for her. There were dark circles under her dark blue eyes, the color Leo inherited. Her hair was a dark brown, messy and frizzy. She had beauty, only it was masked by her worry for me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious as they stared at me.

"Nari, you need to be prepared for whatever hap-" Finn started but I shook my head.

"I won't get chosen," I repeated stubbornly. I had been saying that phrase a lot the past two weeks. My older brother insisted I be prepared to be chosen to compete but I knew better. Nobody had ever been chosen from the family of a former victor. With Finnick being one of the last known winners from District Four, it just didn't seem likely. I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and bit into it, my family still watching me intently. "Guys, it's going to be okay. I wasn't picked the last four years, this one isn't going to be different."

"You don't know that, Narissa! What happens if you're chosen? What happens if you're ki-" Mom started but stopped on the word. I threw the half eaten apple into the sink and stomped towards the stairs, not caring to deal with this at the moment.

"You'll see, we'll get to the Reaping and it will be someone else's name that will be drawn! I'm not going to be chosen!" I yelled over my shoulder, making my way to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I looked around my room, thinking for a quick second that it could be the last time I was in here. I took in my sea-foam walls with the little sea shells that Finnick had taken me to find lining the bottom for the wall, like a boarder. My bed faced the window, where I could see the sea flowing in the back yard. We lived with all the other victors of the Games. The houses were gorgeous and the views are breath taking. My bed had sea shell shaped pillows on top of my white quilt that my mother had passed down to me. My clothes were packed into a little trunk, my two other pairs of shoes lined against the wall next to it.

"Narissa, can I come in?" Finnick asked before opening the door and stepping inside.

He looked haunted, like he was thinking of a memory that he'd rather not be reliving in his mind. Then again, he seemed to always think of the Games on Reaping Day. For awhile afterwards, all he thought of was the Games. He would wake up in the night screaming, throwing his arms like he was launching the trident he was given from the sponsors, trying to defend himself. When I heard him screaming, I took that as my cue to go into his room, crawl under the covers and hold him. I would listen to him cry as he fell back asleep, hugging me tightly to him.

"Look, Finn, I really don't want to talk about today," I said, my voice barley a whisper. Talking about the Games with Finnick was tricky. He sometimes was normal and could hold an actual conversation. Other times, well, let's just say he would panic, almost like he thought he was still there.

"I just came in to ask what you were wearing." he shrugged, opening my closet where all my nicer clothes he had bought hung and sifted through the clothes.

"Yeah, right," I smiled and my brother winked at me. Finnick never cared what I wore on Reaping Day. He just cared if I got picked or not.

"Are you going to meet up with Annie before the Reaping?" I asked softly. Finn turned to look at me and shook his head slowly. Annie was the love of his life, the one girl he truly cared about. He didn't care about any of those girls in the Capitol or around here. He may be very friendly with a lot of girls but he didn't love them like he loved Annie. I was the only one who knew.

"You know I can't. I wish I could because she's terrified of the Reaping but I can't," he said sadly. Annie was also a winner from our district, two years before. She went sort of crazy after her Games and hasn't been the same since. Annie was terrified of people, always looking over her shoulder in case someone is going to get her. It's like she thinks she's still in the Games.

People were afraid of her. Some say she should be locked up but they don't know what it is like in her mind, in that arena. Finnick told me things from his Games, things that could drive a person mad if you were there to witness it. I'm surprised he isn't insane. I would go crazy too if I was put in that type of situation; to compete against twenty three other kids. Twenty three other kids that I would have to fight to the death with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shipwrecked**

_**Co-written by Little Flipendo and this-is-izzy**_

_**Enjoy and Review**__._

_We own nothing of this fandom besides our own characters. _

* * *

Chapter Two

I could hear the clock tolling from the center of town from my open window. _One, two, three, four, five, six_. Six chimes. It was six 'o'clock. It was time.

We each had spent time in our own rooms, trying to gather ourselves before the Reaping. Finnick would come and check on me before leaving to care for my weeping mother. Leo had shuffled his way into my room at one point and snuggled up close to me on my bed. For the first time, I wondered if I was going to be able to hold my brother like this again.

I stood up and brought him to his feet. I straightened out my dress. My dress was a sweet ivory colored, short cocktail dress with lacy beading and capped sleeves. The skirt was an A-line pleated skirt that came down to my mid thigh. The top was sheer through the capped sleeves. A simple green sash was tied around the waist. I had to think Finnick for this dress. With him being a Victor, I had a closet full of dresses like the one I was wearing.

I flattened out Leo's white dress shirt and made sure his hair was neatly in place. He was lucky, he got my mother's neatly tamed hair. I had my father thick waves of hair that were hardly tamable.

He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. My mother was dressed in a black dress the clung to her frail body. I always thought once Leo and I got out of the Reaping pool, she might start getting better. Unfortunately, that time was a far way away. It was simple, the dress she wore, but it fit her. Her hair was tucked up neater than earlier probably due to Finnick and his knot tying ways. Finnick, no matter what, cleaned up nicely dressed in a nice light blue dress shirt and dark black pants.

My mother linked her arm through Finnick's, who helped her walk all the way to the town center where the Reaping would be taking place. I traveled behind them, holding on tightly to Leo's hand. In one year, he would be put into the drawing. I would give anything to stop that. He was such a free spirit, the way my mother used to be. He rarely cried when he was a baby. His smile was one of my favorite things in the world. I didn't want the Reaping or the Hunger Games ruining that.

As we walked, my mind began to wonder. What if I had to leave my family? Would I ever see them again? Would I get to taste my mother's homemade seaweed bread? Or swim in the ocean with Leo? Surely I would. I wouldn't get picked. When a tribute won the Games, a sibling eligible to enter was never picked. I would be safe.

Other wouldn't though. Everyone else in this town between the ages of twelve and eighteen had a chance of being chosen to go into the Games. I had one slip of paper against all of the others, some who had forty or more in the bowl. Since Finnick won, Leo and I only had one slip with our name on it each year for the Reaping. None are added over time to ensure that we have the least possible chance to be Reaped but still be in the running.

How nice of them.

When we arrived, Leo hugged me strongly.

"Leomaris, I told you, I'm not being chosen. So wipe those tears out of your wonderful blue eyes," I told him. He smiled a bit as he wiped them away. Leo's eleven, younger than me by six years but still wasn't afraid to hold my hand in public or hang around with me.

"I love you, Nari, like a fish loves the ocean," he told me.

"I love you my Leofish," I told him hugging him again, using the nickname I gave him when he started swimming.

My mother walked over and hugged me. She didn't have any words for me right now. She was too afraid to speak. She just cupped my face in her hand, taking me in one more time before I went off the stand with all the girls my age. Tears were falling from her eyes as Leo took her hand and walked off to where they would be standing.

"Alright sis, what say you if we just go grab a boat and sail far away from here?" Finnick asked me looking down at me, smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'd say you'd be the best big brother ever," I told him. The nerves were starting to settle into my stomach.

He searched my eyes. "You actually nervous, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I told him honestly. "It be a lot easier if Kai was here, though."

He looked at me sympathetically. Kai. The boy I had grown up with. His mother and father were best friends with mine. We had known each other since we were in dippers. We did everything together. We had our first boat ride together, caught our first fish together, learned how to swim, make a net and collect bait together. We went to school together, we had our first kiss with each other. We found our first love in each other. I was still in love with Kai. It was horrible when his father moved out of the district.

I have had only four bad days of my life. One was the day my father died. He had fallen overboard while fishing. A Fighter Shark, an invention of the Capital, had found the boat he and two other men were fishing out of and attacked. The men were able to get my father's body back but it was too late. The Fighter Shark had killed my father.

Another horrible day was when Finnick was selected as tribute at the age of fourteen. It was like my world had crashed down around me. I was seven at the time but Finnick was everything to me. He was the best big brother ever. I cried and cried and cried. Barely a year ago did my father die and there I was, watching my brother fight for his life. It was a horrible nightmare.

The last two are connected. When Kai and I were fifteen, his mother and three sisters died. What a tragic day. Kai had been with his father, learning the ropes down at the docks early in the morning. The work day had just started. His mother, Nora Prideaux, was sleeping with the three young girls, Ren, Nami, and Lynne. They had come running when they heard the alarms. The house was in flames by the time they got there. I ran over to Kai when I saw him approach. He fell to his knees and sobbed. I held him for what seemed like hours.

Because of their deaths, Kai's father Kane, moved them out of the district. In doing this, he took my heart. We had been together all of our lives, Kai and I. We shared our first kiss young and many more once we were older. We officially started dating when we were thirteen. Our love, however, grew each day from the day we met. His father could not be reminded of his wife dying though, no matter how much his son was in love. I watched Kai leave on a train, holding my hand till he could no longer. I cried for so long that night.

We wrote to each other. Every three days one of us would be reading each other's words. They were long messages, three or four full pages. I think the longest I wrote was about six pages. Then Finnick used his victor magic and was able to allow us to meet in secret. It was amazing it was to actually see Kai. I saw him every two weeks on Thursday. Thursdays quickly became my favorite day of the week. I will never be able to repay Finnick for what he does for us.

Kai and I supported each other through the Reaping. This was my first year without him. He was in District Two, either already Reaped or returning home with his father. I didn't know which.

"I see, I'm not good enough am I?" Finnick joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You are plenty good enough," I told him as he took me into his arms to hug me.

"You will not get chosen," he whispered into my ear.

"I will not get chosen," I repeated.

He let go and back off. "Just go and look pretty. Shouldn't be _that_ hard for you."

I smiled as he walked off. I could tell Finn was hurting. The Reaping was a sad day for him. He was playing the part of my big brother though. He was masking it so I wouldn't be worried or scared or nervous. Finnick didn't want me to even worry that I could be chosen and maybe, he was trying to convince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shipwrecked**

_**Co-written by Little Flipendo and this-is-izzy**_

_**Enjoy and Review**__._

* * *

Chapter Three

District Four was one of the larger districts in Panem. It was off the east coast, where the water was warm and the fish were plenty. As there were plenty of fish, there were plenty of kids in the district. Most families had two or more children, meaning there was a huge reaping pool. We all stood with our age group, girls on the left, boys on the right. I was in the middle of the crowd. Parents and those who weren't able to be reaped stood around us. Yes, it was mandatory for them to be there but to support us.

Surely someone else would be picked out of the many of us. I felt bad thinking that but I couldn't lose my family. Everyone else would be thinking similar thoughts. It was different for a victory's sibling. I didn't want my family to have to go through the stress once again. I knew what it was like. The constant worrying of if they are going to survive. The horrible pain of seeing them suffer. I couldn't let my family go through it again.

I stood next to my friend, Belladonna. Her blonde hair rolled down her back and her blue eyes were full of worry. Our clasped hands were between us, our nerves making them shake. We didn't speak words, no one did, we only held on to each other for support. We have been friends since we were in our first year of schooling. She sat right next to me and Kai sat on the other side of me. She asked for a crayon and it just started a tidal wave into friendship.

Our friends were all around us, standing close to one another for comfort. Ivy, Moza, Orabelle and Thora all stood the closest; each one of them a dear friend of Belladonna and I. None of us wanted to be chosen to compete, selfish, but who would really want to compete? We didn't want each other to be Reaped either.

The crowd fell silent as our escort walked onto the stage. Our mayor, Mayor Nettle Madder, had already given his speech; the history Panem, the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capital and the Treaty of Treason. Madder was a reasonable enough mayor, harsh with the laws as he was firm follower of the Capital, but he was fair with most of us. Our escort was a short man by name of Pierrick Azium. He had a bright smile plastered on his face. To me it almost looked a bit forced. His hair was bright red and his skin was almost snow white. His suit was a lively pink.

"District Four!" he greeted us. "Merry, merry Reaping Day and happy, happy Hunger Games. Today we have two of the district's lovely children chosen to represent us in the Hunger Games! What a high honor. The two Tributes will go to the Games and one of them will bring honor, respect and a win to District Four! Let us begin and may the odds _be ever_ in your favor. "

Wasting no time, he walked right over to the huge glass bowl that held every girl's name between the age of twelve and eighteen, some more than others. There were many poorer people in the district. My family was never quite poor, though, we were close to being poor before my brother's win. My name was only in there one time thanks to Finnick. There was no way I was going to get pick. No, I was determined not to get picked. I would live through the next three Reapings, Kai would move back and we'd live happily ever after—or that's what we hoped.

Pierrick's hand dove in to the bowl of names and I hoped he'd get a paper cut. He didn't as he grabbed onto a name on the white sheet of paper, no blood tainting his snow skin or the white paper. He pulled it out slowly, a joke of a grin on his face. He looked down to read it, the grin dropping.

"My God…" I heard him whisper as he read the name. He looked up, searching the crowd before speaking again. "Narissa Odair…"

My heart dropped.

No, no, no, no, no, no. _No_! My heart didn't just drop, it stop beating. No one moved, no one dared to. I heard my mother dissolving off into sobs, crying loudly as her second child was chosen to be sent off to the Games once more. Belladonna was crying next to me, hugging my side tightly. Almost dream like, I stepped out of her embrace. Everyone around me parted.

My slow steps to the front are tortuous. The Peacekeepers swarmed me as I walked, two behind me, two in front of me. This couldn't be happening. Tears slowly started forming in my eyes. I was a family member of a district winner. We are never selected as Tribute! My eyes were large as they connect with Finnick's from where he stood on the stage, having sprung up from his seat when I was called. Mags sat in the chair next, shock written across her old face. Annie was sitting on Finn's other side, crying softly as she saw me be Reaped.

Finnick looks like he just witnessed my death. I guess he had. Being selected as Tribute is a death sentence.


End file.
